Leading Me to You
by Sardius
Summary: *Chapter One is up!* Aya and Ken have chosen the path that binds their two souls together. But what of Aya's intentions? Is there a purpose for him to be joining Weiss? Ken/Aya pairing. AU Please R/R! (In Progress)
1. Prologue: Seeking

**Title:** Leading Me to You

**Author:** Sardius

**Category:** Angst/Romance  
  
**Warnings**: PG-13  
  
**Pairings: **Ken/Aya   
**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Weiß Kreuz. I just want to own Aya…is that possible? *Cuddles Aya to herself* ^___^

**Author's Note: **Okay you are not seeing things. Sardius is writing a Ranken fic. *gasps!* This is not possible! This cannot be!!!! Why??!!! Hmmm…I have no idea either. Those that knows me probably wouldn't want to read this fic…but don't worry this is just a one in a lifetime thing and my absolute attention would be to focus on my Yohji/Aya fics. Hee. 

Hp u enjoy the start Jin and Fei. 

**The Road Not Taken:**

_Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,_

_And Sorry I could not travel both_

_And be one traveller, long I stood_

_And looked down one as far as I could_

_To where it bent in the undergrowth_

_Robert Frost_

Frost, Robert, _Robert Frost Selected Poems_, Penguin Group, London, 1973

**Prologue: Seeking **

I have always wondered why life can be so unpredictable.

Why we can never see the path clearly? 

Why there is always a crossroad?

Why do we have to choose?

As I stood there, I had often thought where the path would lead me. Would it take me somewhere safe or somewhere only pain and sorrow exists? Would I die along the way as I stumbled blindly to my destination? And… after I have taken the first step, is there no turning back?

But I guess it's too late to even think about these thoughts.

Maybe… there is such thing as a destiny.

Because whatever path I choose, it somehow leads me back to the same place as before. And as hard as I try, I cannot escape…

…The path that led me to you.

It's funny how two very different people can be linked together onto the same path. As I have said, it must have being fate for us to have met.

...And also for me to end it.

Yes. You didn't think I've join Weiß just to help the team out did you? I have my other plans. There are things about me that you would've never imagined possible. My orders were to disrupt Weiss and to kill all of you. That was my mission.

A mission I do not intend to fail.

Because of her.

I must do this for her and so I would not let you get close to me. Even though I was the one to sought you out first. I guess I wasn't thinking rationally. Why would I even have the chance to be with you when I cannot even control my life? Yet even though I was the one that made you love me and I was the one that expressed my feelings to you, I have never regretted it.

Because I truly do love you.

But now as you lie next to me in the cold emptied bed, I can only gaze down sadly at your face and raise my gun gently against your temples. It can be so easy. All I need to do is just pull the trigger and your life would have been meaningless to me.

And I would've gone back to be as Aya.

I hate you. I hate you for letting me feel part of myself again. For showing me the path that can somehow lead me to happiness. That there is such thing as light. And stupid me have fallen so easily for the light you shone upon me.

I hate you Ken. But I also want to thankyou.

At least when you are gone I have something to remember you by. At least even when I do die eventually or finally they have no use for me to complete any missions anymore; I can remember… I had once being happy.

Life can be so simple.

If only everything wasn't so fucked up.

I looked at the time. I have only 10 mins left to complete my task. To kill all members of Weiß and leave the building exactly at midnight. But all I can do now is to keep gazing down at your face that is so calm and peaceful. The small breaths coming out of your parted lips as your chest gently fall and rises, the soft smoothness of your skin glowing in the moonlight, the annoying tangled hair-covering part of your closed eyelids. 

So beautiful.

Just pull the trigger. 

Yes. So easy.

For you to die by my hands.

But my hands are shaking and tears of anger made my vision blur.

"Fuck!" I swore. I flung the gun aside when suddenly a loud noise was heard downstairs.

"Shit! What the hell?! Aya?"

You woke up and starred at me with your deep brown eyes and notice the sudden changes in mine. 

"Aya?… What's wrong?"

I picked up the gun and aimed it at him.

"Goodbye Ken."

There is no time left.

I pulled the trigger and let the sound pierced into my heart.

Our paths have being crossed and now it is time to end things.

I must continue on.

*   *   *   *   *   *   *

TBC~~~~

This is probably extremely confusing right? But just in case some ppl think this is a death fic it's not cos I don't like writing those. This is just the prologue on most likely another long fic. Hope you enjoy it for now. Maybe a bit weird but I'll let things slowly get revealed in future chapters. 

Please review! Comments are extremely appreciated. 

Thanks heaps. 


	2. The Crossing of our Paths

**Title:** Leading Me to You

**Author:** Sardius

**Category:** Angst/Romance  
  
**Warnings**: PG-13  
  
**Pairings: **Ken/Aya   
**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Weiß Kreuz. I just want to own Aya…is that possible? *Cuddles Aya to herself* ^___^

**Author's Note:**Hey Sardius is here to continue another sad fic of hers. Hee. Thanks for all ur reviews on the prologue. To all Ranken fans - this is my first attempt at writing this pairing so I hp this fic won't be disappointing. If you have any suggestion, feel free to tell me what I'm doing wrong. Oh and those of u that read FM - u can be assure that no evil Yohji is here to break the lovely couple up this time. *snickers* Enjoy this part!

****

_"You do understand what are asked of you."_

_"Hai."_

_"There would be no mistake this time. No failures. You know the consequences if you don't."_

_"Hn."_

_"Do you understand me?"_

_"Hai. I will not fail you this time."_

_"Good. See to it that you keep your part of the bargain, Fujimiya Ran."_

*    *    *    *    *    *    *

_["Trust me Ran. We can work this out together."_

_"It's too late Ken. Everything is too late."]_****

**Chapter One: The Crossing of our Paths**

 "Abyssinian, target is coming towards you and Siberian. Balinese and I will take the guards upstairs.  Report to me once mission is accomplished."

"Affirmative."

The night was cold. It was probably one of those nights where it would have being nice to walk in the park rather than making a murderous kill. Instead I am force to follow orders, to kill one more innocent person, to have them die by my own hands. And what is this all for? Why am I doing this at all?

_All because of her_

It's funny. I have already lost one team, lost one true friend…

…. _Lost one true lover._

And still I continue to live this life, knowing there were so many opportunities to end it, so many ways I could just kill myself with my katana and never have to feel the pain again.

"Abyssinian, target is spotted. Siberian would be your back up once you are ready. You have approximately four mins to assassinate the target."

I gripped my katana tightly in my hands and waited in the darkness. It was a clear sky tonight, the moon casting a luminous glow onto the streets, making the shadows flickering along the wall. I leaned against the wall; the only sound I could hear was the beating of my heartbeat and the occasional wind blowing onto my face.

_Siberian. Hidaka Ken. _

There was something about him I cannot describe. The way I feel as though he can see through me…like he knows I am hiding something from them. And it is strange, for I have never felt that strongly about someone in a long time.

I felt myself being drawn to him.

_And that makes you afraid._

"Abyssinian….Aya!"

I turned around and blinked when I have realised Ken was behind me, concern written in his face.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past few seconds. You okay?"

"Hn."

Ken just looks at me angrily and sighed. "I don't even know why I bother with you."

_You shouldn't. _

"Let's finish this."

I walked away from the hiding place, letting the moonlight shine through my blood crimson hair. The target was getting closer as I quicken my step towards the end of the corridor. Gripping my katana tightly in my gloved hand, I broke into a smooth run, as everything was block out of my existence.

I had only one focus. To kill.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard from the upper part of the building. The mission had begun.

"Now!" I shouted to Siberian.

I dashed along the corridor knowing Siberian right behind me as I made my kill. Guards were coming from both side of the hallway as I raised my katana and slash my way through towards the target. Blood splashed onto my face and coating my trench coat as my own heartbeat was thundering loudly in my ear. 

_Damn it Ran! For once listen to me._

_Don't fucking tell me what to do Yuushi._

Blood dripped from my katana as the cries of the men fell below my feet. I have no choice. I was never given any choice.

_You are to kill him. I want him dead._

I shove my katana deep inside a body, hearing the scream dieing on the man's lips. My hands were getting slippery as the blood dripped onto my skin, but it's not my blood, it's never my blood.__

_Kill me Ran._

_No._

_Goddamn it! If you don't kill me you will die!_

Closer and closer I ran towards my kill. He was there, just a few seconds away. A few seconds and all of this were over. I swung my katana and slashed into his body.

"SHI-NE!"

_Yuushi…I…_

_It's okay. I understand._

The blood splattered onto the floor, seeping ever so slowly onto the ground. The scream that was coming forth from his lips, died as his body crumpled and fell next to me. So much blood, not mine…

_I'm sorry._

_Don't. Our meeting was meant to be._

The katana fell from my grip as it cluttered loudly onto the ground, the sound echoing in the still night.

"Aya! AYA!"

I gasped. I had not realised I was kneeing on the ground as I gazed into his deep hazel eyes. Those eyes…so much like his. I shook my head as I tried to get up weakly but Ken grabbed me on the shoulder and forced me to look into his eyes.

"You okay?"

Why does he even bother to ask if I was all right? Doesn't he understand I could kill him even now? I can just end his life, just like that, like the countless of lives I have just killed.

"I'm fine."

I broke off his grasp and fumbled for the head set, making my way out of the building.

"Bombay. Target is assassinated. Mission accomplished."

"Right. Meet you guys back at home."

I stood there for a moment listening to the sudden silence that has descended upon me. I bend down and picked up my katana as I wiped the blood away on the man's clothes and sheathed it back into the case.

"Aya."

I didn't turn around as I waited for his voice to speak up again. 

"It's not your fault. None of it is."

I froze as I tried to register what he just said. Did he know something about me? I gripped my katana more tightly towards myself….

_But I haven't being given orders to kill him yet._

Then I flinched as I felt his hands touched my shoulder. It was then I realised blood was dripping down my right arm.

"You're hurt. I'll drive. Let's go home."

And for some reason I just followed him as he walked away. Part of me wonder why I let him so close to me when I know I shouldn't let him near me at all. But it was those words that he said made me think back on the days I had once betrayed my lover.

_It's not your fault Ran. None of it is._

The same words he had spoken to me before he died and yet tonight I heard the same words from another person lips. Briefly I wonder if there was such thing in the world where two people can be identical to one another. 

But then again I don't believe in destiny.

*   *    *    *    *   *    

I have never met anyone so up tight before. He's like a statue half the time I try to talk to him and his eyes, I have never seen eyes that were so sad, like he was hiding so much pain inside.

_I wonder why he had joined Weiss._

There was no information about him whatsoever. All I know he, he used to be an assassin group called Crashers but other than that I'm sure Kritiker had kept all his information to themselves. 

We were silent throughout the way home. Aya was merely protesting about driving back his own car but I insisted he shouldn't damage his sword arm any further and ended the argument. As I drove, I glanced sideways at how he was doing. Aya's eyes were closed, partly covered with his dark crimson locks as he leaned his head against the window. He looks so different with those amethyst eyes closed, the pain clearly hidden within himself.

_But he doesn't realise I can see the pain as well._

Maybe it is because some part of me feels so strongly about him. The feeling I got tonight when I saw him killing all those people. I could sense the pain in his heart so much as he kneel there staring into his hands, a inner part of me just spoke the words that came tumbling out of my lips.

_It's not your fault. None of it is_

I don't understand why I have said this. I think I was almost as shocked as Aya when I saw his body stiffens at the words I have just spoken. Then just like the wind, this feeling just disappeared and I was left shivering from the cold that ran through my body.

_I feel as though I know so much more about him._

I parked his car onto the street as Aya stumbled out of the car. No words were spoken as he trotted up the stairs, into our apartments and inside his room. Briefly I was wondering if he was trying to get away from me and I felt like intruding inside his room just to see if he was all right.

I realised Omi and Yohji must have gotten home earlier before us as I saw the playboy's clothes flung around the couch, knowing Yohji is probably in a rush to meet one of his dates. As I along the corridor, I could hear the keyboard clicking away as I walked past Omi's room.

"Hey Omi. Everything fine?"

"Hai Ken-kun just typing the mission reports." Omi stopped typing on the keyboard and raised his chibi eyes at me. "So…how was teaming up with Aya?"

I shrugged.

"You know how's he's like. I mean we've been trying to get him to say more than one word in the past two weeks since he joined us."

"Yeah…guess he's not an easy person to talk to."

_And not as simple either._

Where did that just come from?

I shivered. "Hey I'm off. Have the morning shifts tomorrow so catch ya later. Don't stay up too late."

"Okay. Nite Ken-kun."

_I feel there is something wrong with me. _

*    *    *    *    *    *    *

It was only just after midnight when I saw the light seeping out of his door that a most weirdest feeling overcame me, like a cold brush at the back of my neck, urging me to go into his room. I haven't even realised I have knocked on the door when his voice came rushing into my ear.

"What is it?"

_Why am I doing this?_

"It's Ken. Let me in."

I stood there standing in the darkness as I hear his soft footsteps padded on the wooden floor, the unlocking of the door took place as I was met his amethyst eyes gazing into mine. 

And for one moment then everything just seems to resolve together. I could sense all the pain, the anguish, the despair, the loneliness reflected in his eyes as we stood staring at each other for what seems like eternity.

A deep blush started to form from my face as I started to mumble something under my breath, briefly apologising for disturbing him and turning away.

Then he reached out his hands and grabbed onto my wrist.

"Don't go."

His voice was so soft I almost couldn't hear it properly. Was that a plead in his voice? Did Aya know I was going to come to him tonight? Once again the coldness overtook my body and I was forced to look into those amethyst eyes of his and nodded my head.

Aya shut the door behind me as I entered his room. 

I have never saw Aya's room before, partly because he always locks the door whenever he goes out or most of the time he just shuts himself away from the rest of the world. I pitied him. At least when I played soccer with the kids I can forget all about the killing. Even if it is only for a short amount of time, I can still remember what's its like to be Hidaka Ken. Someone that doesn't have to kill.  

Aya's room was plain and neat. There was hardly any furniture in the room except a bed, a few bookshelves and a chair. You could hardly tell that anyone lived here.

I saw the bandages lying near the bed as I remembered the reason I had came to his room. I had wanted to see if Aya was all right with his injuries. 

Aya seems to be able to read my mind as he sat down on the bed and began to wash away the cuts with a cloth. I sat down beside him and took the cloth out of his hands that was almost stained red from his blood.

"Here. Let me help you with that."

And so I slowly helped Aya cleaned out his wound, all the while no words were spoken between us, except for the sounds of the trees blowing outside and our constant breathing in the room.

It was a comfortable silence. Like I've known him for so long that there was no need to break the stillness inside.

I flinched when suddenly cold pale fingers brushes the bangs away from my forehead as I sat unable to move away from his touch.

"You and him… are so alike."

Then before I realised what was happening the words came tumbling out of my lips.

"Maybe we are the same person Ran."

Aya's hands froze as he starred up at me in bewilderment.

_Maybe we are the same. _

TBC~~~~

Have you guess what I am playing at yet??? I'd draw you a pretty sexy picture of Ranken if you do. Hehehehe. The things I do to crave for reviews. LOL…..*hits self* Damn that hurts. Please review. Love to hear from ya!


End file.
